5 momentos: Heiji y Kazuha
by Shery4869
Summary: 5 momentos importantes en la relación de Heiji y Kazuha. ¿Podrá su amor superar todos los obstáculos que se encuentre? ALERT: algunos capítulos contienen lemon o referencias sexuales. R&R
1. Momento 1 Un asunto problemático

Kazuha observaba cómo el paisaje pasaba rápidamente ante ella desde la ventana. El tren había cogido una velocidad tan potente que apenas podía distinguir lo que estaba viendo. Tampoco le estaba prestando demasiada atención: solo tenía en mente llegar cuanto antes a Tokyo para ver a su querida amiga Ran. La necesitaba. Necesitaba desahogarse con ella, contarle todo, que le diera sus sabios consejos y sentir su apoyo.

No era la primera vez que Kazuha hacía eso. Anteriormente, también había viajado a Tokyo para ver a Ran cuando estaba en problemas. La mayoría de veces había sido porque había tenido alguna fuerte discusión con Heiji. Aquella vez, el motivo era muy distinto…

No podía dejar de pensar en ello. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Se sentía perdida. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ese punto? ¿Cómo lo había permitido? ¿Por qué había sido tan tonta? Fuese como fuese, sentía que ya no había marcha atrás… El arrepentimiento se apoderaba de ella y sentía una losa constante encima de su pecho que le impedía respirar. No había podido evitar llorar durante ese viaje en tren. De entre todos los que había hecho, sentía que ese era el más amargo sin duda.

Al fin llegó a la estación de Tokyo y Ran ya la estaba esperando allí. Tan pronto la vio, Kazuha se lanzó a sus brazos y gimoteó. Ran no dijo nada, se limitó a abrazarla. Sabía que aquello era lo único que necesitaba su amiga en aquel momento. Ambas se dirigieron al piso que Ran y Shinichi compartían desde hacía más de un año.

\- Shinichi está de viaje por asuntos de trabajo, tiene un caso pendiente en Yokohama y no volverá hasta el viernes… Así estamos seguras de que nadie nos interrumpirá. – Ran guiñó el ojo a Kazuha y le arrancó una sonrisa.

\- Gracias por todo, Ran…

\- ¿Quieres algo? ¡Haré té, espérame aquí! – Ran se dirigió a la cocina y dejó a Kazuha en el salón.

Aunque lo había pensado, aún no sabía cómo decirle a Ran lo que le había ocurrido. El motivo por el cual estaba allí. ¡Tenía tanta confianza con ella y aun así le iba a ser tan difícil contárselo todo…! Pero no, Kazuha tenía que ser valiente y enfrentarse a la verdad. En el fondo sabía que explicarle su problema a alguien era el primer paso para superarlo. Sabía que le ayudaría a asimilar la situación… Cuando vio a Ran entrar de nuevo en el salón con la bandeja de té el corazón empezó a latirle muy aceleradamente. "Es el momento", pensó la joven de 22 años.

\- Ran… El motivo por el que estoy aquí… El motivo por el que necesito tu ayuda… - Ran la observaba atentamente, esperando que en cualquier momento le dijera que se había vuelto a discutir con Heiji. – Creo que estoy embarazada, Ran.

Un silencio profundo se apoderó del salón. Ran dejó su taza de té y se colocó al lado de su amiga, que acto seguido rompió a llorar. Ran la envolvió de nuevo entre sus brazos e intentó calmarla. "Tranquila, Kazuha… Cálmate… Por favor…", es todo lo que podía decir Ran.

\- No sé qué voy a hacer. No sé qué va a ser de mí. Justo ahora que Heiji y yo acabamos de graduarnos en la universidad y hemos aprobado los exámenes de acceso a la academia de policía… Ahora que estábamos empezando a hacer carrera en el cuerpo policial con nuestros compañeros… Ahora me pasa esto…

\- No te preocupes, Kazuha… Todo tiene solución. – intentaba tranquilizarla Ran acariciándole la espalda. - ¿Heiji lo sabe? – Kazuha negó con la cabeza.

\- Eres la primera en saberlo… No lo sabe ni Heiji, ni mi padre, nadie… Esta semana ha sido la peor de mi vida porque no era capaz de contarle a nadie mis sospechas… He tenido que cargar con toda esta angustia yo sola porque no soy capaz de contárselo a nadie… Me avergüenzo tanto, he sido tan estúpida…

\- Por favor, no… No te atormentes así. Heiji debe saberlo. Él también es responsable de esto. Él es el padre.

\- Pero es que no tengo valor de explicárselo. Tengo tanto miedo a su reacción. ¿Y si me abandona?

\- ¡Por Dios santo, Kazuha! ¡Heiji nunca haría eso! ¡Te ama demasiado! ¡Daría su vida por ti! – aquello solo hizo llorar aún más a Kazuha. "Yo también lo quiero demasiado… Más que a nada en este mundo. Por eso tengo tanto miedo de que me odie después de esto…", pensó la joven.

Kazuha pasó aquella noche en casa de Ran. Por difícil que pudiera parecer, estar con ella la había tranquilizado. Habían pedido cena a domicilio y juntas habían pasado una velada estupenda. Ran había conseguido que Kazuha se olvidara por unas horas de su problema. Pero era intentar dormir y todos los pensamientos invadían a Kazuha. Recuerdos de aquella noche con Heiji. La noche en que sospechaba que empezó todo…

[FLASHBACK]

 _Era una noche de celebración. Todo el equipo de la comisaría salía a celebrar que Heiji Hattori y Kazuha Toyama habían aprobado los exámenes de acceso a la academia de policía y que pronto dejarían de ser simples aprendices para ser profesionales. Heiji era ya un viejo conocido en la comisaría, ya que colaboraba con ellos desde los 16 años. En cambio, Kazuha había entrado el pasado año para hacer sus prácticas universitarias pero con su encanto e inteligencia se había ganado el corazón de sus compañeros y el derecho a ser una más en el equipo. Aunque era un secreto a voces que Heiji y Kazuha tenían algo, ellos nunca habían hecho su relación oficial más allá de su reducido círculo familiar. Hacer pública su vida privada no iba con ellos y por eso nunca mostraban muestras de afecto en frente de todos sus compañeros…_

 _Sí, aquella noche empezó todo. Kazuha, Heiji y sus compañeros habían ido a cenar y después a hacer varias copas en distintos bares. Una copa, dos copas, tres copas… ¿Cuánto había bebido Kazuha aquella noche? Aún no era capaz de determinarlo. ¿Y Heiji? También había perdido la cuenta de cuánto había bebido él. Pero estaban de fiesta. Aprobar los exámenes de acceso a la academia solo ocurría una vez en la vida de manera que tenían claro que debían celebrarlo por todo lo alto. En algún momento de la noche, Kazuha decidió que había tenido suficiente y que volvía al apartamento en el que vivía sola desde hacía unos meses. Heiji fue detrás de ella._

\- _¡Ahou, qué haces yéndote sola! Déjame acompañarte, anda... – "Pero si estás tan borracho como yo", pensó Kazuha._

 _Estaban a solo unas manzanas de su apartamento cuando se giró hacia él y lo vio más guapo y atractivo que nunca. ¿Debía ser porque ella estaba borracha o porque a él le sentaban bien esas copas de más? No pudo reprimir sus instintos y empezó a besarlo apasionadamente. Evidentemente él se dejó llevar: no tenía razones para pararla y tampoco fuerzas… Entre besos, llegaron a su apartamento y tardaron poco en quitarse la ropa el uno al otro. A Kazuha casi le quemaba el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Heiji mientras él la llenaba de besos por sus labios, su cuello y sus pechos. Quizá era culpa del alcohol, pero sentía que Heiji la iba a devorar aquella noche. No podía dejar de concentrarse en su erección contra su vientre. ¡Dios, aquello la iba a matar!_

 _Evidentemente aquel no era su primer encuentro sexual, ya que llevaban juntos desde los 18 años, pero Kazuha lo estaba viviendo como algo único. "Maldito alcohol… Heiji…", susurraba Kazuha mientras su chico estaba ocupado con la cabeza entre sus piernas. Kazuha apenas era consciente de lo que estaba pasando. Solo sentía un torrente de placer infinito y se dejaba llevar. "Hazme todo lo que quieras, Heiji. Por favor…", le decía ella al oído, con una voz tan sensual que solo provocaba más excitación en su chico. Heiji no aguantó más y la colocó encima de su escritorio, haciendo caer todos los libros y objetos que había sobre él. A Heiji se le escapó un fuerte gruñido de placer cuando entró en ella, estaba tan caliente y húmedo ahí adentro…_

\- _Joder, Kazuha… Me estás volviendo loco… ¿Por qué eres así? – aquella pregunta hizo sonreír a la ebria muchacha, lo que excitó aún más a Heiji. Para él aquella vez también estaba siendo diferente y se sentía tan bien…_

[FIN DEL FLASHBACK]

¿Cuántas veces lo habían hecho aquella noche? ¿Tres, cuatro? A Kazuha aún le quedaban lagunas en la memoria. Una vez en el escritorio… La última vez en la cama antes de quedarse dormidos pero… De lo que estaba segura era de que ni él ni ella se habían preocupado en tomar precauciones. Lo peligroso del asunto, y de lo que Kazuha más se avergonzaba ahora, era de que aquella no era la primera vez que tenían sexo sin condón. Muchas veces la pasión y las ganas les hacía perder el control. Aquella noche el motivo era porque estaban demasiado borrachos, demasiado calientes, solo querían una cosa y no fueron capaces de pensar en lo demás… En las consecuencias…

\- Kazuha, debes volver a Osaka y contárselo a Heiji. Coge el primer tren que salga hacia allí, él lo tiene que saber. – le había aconsejado Ran. Y así había hecho ella.

Era cierto, Heiji tenía que saberlo cuanto antes. Kazuha contaba con 2 semanas de retraso en su período y el test de embarazo que se había hecho antes de ir a visitar a Ran había dado positivo. No podía seguir ocultando su estado al padre de su hijo. Heiji se merecía saber toda la verdad cuanto antes, para poder actuar en consecuencia.

Pero tenía miedo a su reacción. Pensaba en todo momento en ello… "Pero no tiene derecho a enfadarse conmigo: él es tan responsable como yo de esto. ¡Así que no se lo voy a permitir!", había decidido ella. Pero más allá de eso, existían otras posibles reacciones. Recordó a su excompañera de clase, Megumi, que quedó embarazada de su novio a los 17 años. Él se desentendió y ella tuvo que abandonar el instituto para poder trabajar y mantener a su hijo. ¿Y si Heiji hacia lo mismo y la abandonaba? No, no podía hacer eso. Él no era así, Heiji era noble y caballeroso y la quería. O quizá… quizá Heiji le proponía que abortara. Porque tenían mucho futuro por delante y no se podían permitir tener un hijo. ¡Claro, la opción era razonable! Pero Kazuha se veía incapaz de someterse a un aborto. Nada más de pensarlo, se estremecía y se ponía a llorar como una magdalena. Aquello la llevaba a pensar que, aunque su hijo no era deseado ni esperado, eso no quitaba que ella ya lo quisiera. Maldición, ¿cómo era posible? Ya lo quería y ni siquiera lo conocía ni lo había tenido aún en sus brazos… Aquella situación la superaba.

\- ¡Ya era hora! Llevo esperándote aquí desde ayer por la tarde. ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas y por qué no contestas ni a mis llamadas ni a mis mensajes? – era él. La estaba esperando en la puerta de su apartamento. Ella justo llegaba de la estación de Osaka y allí estaba él, esperándola en la puerta de su piso como un perro fiel…

\- He estado ocupada, Heiji… - le dijo Kazuha sin siquiera mirarle, solo centrada en meter la llave en la cerradura de la puerta para abrirla. De pronto sintió una mano cogiéndole el brazo. Sin fuerza, pero decidido.

\- Me vas a contar qué te ocurre ahora. Tú decides dónde: si aquí mismo o dentro de tu apartamento. – aquello la descolocó. Había llegado el tan temido momento.

\- Pasa, anda…

Heiji ni tan solo se molestó en tomar asiento en el sofá o en la silla. Él también estaba tenso. Muy preocupado. "¿Qué le pasará? ¿Estará molesta conmigo? ¿Le habré hecho enfadar por algo?", se preguntaba. Heiji tampoco había estado tranquilo en la última semana. Había notado a Kazuha distante y evasiva. Estaba casi seguro de que no había hecho nada para provocar tal actitud, de manera que pensó que probablemente había conocido a otro y que pronto lo dejaría. Eso lo aterraba, pero si era eso necesitaba saberlo cuanto antes. Para acabar con aquella angustia.

\- Si te he hecho algo que te ha molestado… Por favor, perdóname. Solo quiero que me lo expliques y que lo solucionemos. Pero por Dios, no vuelvas a desaparecer de la noche a la mañana, me tenías muy preocupado. ¿Tú sabes lo que es pasar la noche al raso al lado de tu puerta? Ya sé que estamos en junio, pero… - ver a Kazuha hecha un mar de lágrimas en cuestión de segundos lo interrumpió de repente. No sabía cómo reaccionar. ¿Había dicho algo que la había herido? La cogió por los hombros y Kazuha lloró un buen rato sobre su pecho, totalmente abrazada a él. Cuando por fin se tranquilizó, puso distancia entre los dos y cogió aire y fuerzas para decirlo.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de aquella noche? Cuando salimos con los chicos y chicas de la comisaría a celebrar que habíamos aprobado…

\- Sí, claro que me acuerdo. Tengo espacios en blanco de esa noche, pero…

\- Creo que estoy embarazada, Heiji. Tengo dos semanas de retraso… - ni siquiera se atrevió a decírselo mirándolo a la cara. De pronto él la tomó por los hombros y sus miradas se encontraron.

\- ¿E… estás segura? ¿C-completamente se-segura de lo que estás diciendo? – notó cómo a Heiji apenas le salían las palabras. El pobre estaba temblando. Ella asintió.

\- El test dio positivo… Hay un margen de error pequeño pero… Iré al médico para asegurarme al 100%... – Heiji apretó fuerte sus manos y Kazuha volvió a derramar algunas lágrimas al verlo tan consternado. – Perdóname. De hecho no sé por qué me disculpo, pero es todo lo que te puedo decir… No puedo hacer más Heiji… He pensado muchísimo estos días… Pensaba que me iba a morir de la angustia, de no saber qué hacer… Tenía tanto miedo a tu reacción… A que me abandonaras después de esto o que me propusieras abortar…

\- ¡Eso ni lo pienses! ¡No lo digas ni en broma! – le interrumpió él. – Jamás haría algo así… ¿Quién te has creído que soy? – Se hizo un silencio sepulcral, que solo el llanto de Kazuha rompió. – No te preocupes, saldremos adelante… - Heiji abrazó a Kazuha muy fuertemente, como si fuera a huir de él. Él también estaba muerto de miedo… - Juntos, como siempre hemos hecho… De peores nos hemos librado, ¿o ya no te acuerdas?

Kazuha sabía que se refería a todas las situaciones a vida o muerte que juntos habían enfrentado, le correspondió el abrazo y soltó una leve sonrisa. Por primera vez en esos días, sintió que Heiji y ella podían proporcionar a ese bebé que estaba en camino un buen hogar: quizá no el más arquetípico, pero sí lleno de amor…

DOS SEMANAS MÁS TARDE…

Heiji y Kazuha salían de la consulta del ginecólogo con la cara a cuadros. El doctor les había dicho que no había bebé. Que nunca lo había habido. Que todo había sido una falsa alarma, un retraso normal y corriente que, junto con un test de embarazo totalmente erróneo, había llevado a la confusión a los no-padres. Tan pronto salieron de la consulta, Heiji y Kazuha se abrazaron efusivamente entre gritos de alegría y hurras. Definitivamente quedaban atrás todos los nervios, lágrimas y angustias de las últimas semanas. Los jóvenes respiraban ahora tranquilos y se sentían felices porque todo había sido fruto de una cadena de desafortunadas coincidencias.

\- ¡Bueno, vamos a celebrarlo por ahí! – propuso Heiji.

\- ¡De eso nada! Ahora mismo vamos a la farmacia a comprar las pastillas anticonceptivas que me ha recetado el ginecólogo. ¡Basta de sufrir sustos como este!

Evidentemente Heiji no se quejó por el plan. La parte positiva de todo aquel asunto era que la pareja pudo conseguir otro método contraceptivo que les ayudaría en su vida sexual.


	2. Momento 2 Un ataque de celos

Ya estaba otra vez con el móvil entre las manos. Soltando unas risitas de vez en cuando sin dejar de mirar la pantalla de aquel maldito aparato. Cada vez que lo cogía, se le revolvían las tripas, porque Heiji sabía perfectamente con quien estaba hablando. Sabía quién era el culpable de que a su mejor amiga se le iluminaran los ojos y soltara esas risitas que lo sacaban de sus casillas. "Niña insoportable…", decía para sus adentros. Al rato, se cansó de aquella situación y le quitó el móvil de las manos.

\- ¡¿Quieres dejar de una maldita vez tu móvil y centrarte en estudiar?! ¡Como suspendas el examen de matemáticas te digo ya que no te pienso ayudar en la recuperación! – le había gritado Heiji.

\- ¡Ahou! ¿Por qué me chillas de esa manera?

\- ¿Pues porque no has aguantado ni 10 minutos concentrada en los apuntes? Como suspendas yo no quiero saber nada.

\- Heiji, ¿desde cuándo mis notas te ponen tan irascible? – espetó la joven de 17 años. Mierda, aquella pregunta lo dejó noqueado. Kazuha estaba empezando a notar que lo que en realidad le ocurría es que le ponía terriblemente celoso saber que su mejor amiga estaba conociendo a alguien especial. Que ese alguien especial le estuviera pasando la mano por la cara al mismísimo Heiji Hattori. ¡Querían robarle a su Kazuha y eso no iba a permitirlo!

De camino a su casa, Heiji empezó a recordarlo todo. Aquel maldito de Yuu Takenaka… ¿En qué momento se fijaría en Kazuha, cómo no lo vio venir un detective como él? Todo había empezado hacía solo unos meses. De un día para otro, Yuu empezó a acercársele y ambos se habían vuelto íntimos. Hablaban en los descansos entre clase y clase: Takenaka siempre se acercaba al pupitre de Kazuha y empezaban a hablar relajadamente. Intercambiaban mensajes de móvil durante horas y horas. Y lo que más le había dolido a Heiji hasta el momento: Kazuha empezaba a preferir que Takenaka la acompañara a casa en vez de él. No quería ponerse cursi, pero aquello le sentó fatal, como si alguien rasgara el corazón de Heiji en dos. Lo peor de todo es que no quería exteriorizarlo porque no quería mostrarse débil y vulnerable ante Kazuha. Por tanto, se lo callaba todo: su frustración, su rabia… Sus celos. Heiji estaba tan celoso de ese tal Takenaka. Lo estaba sustituyendo y parecía que no hubiera forma de evitarlo.

¿Qué podía hacer él? ¿Cuáles eran sus opciones? Como si se tratara de un caso, Heiji empezó a analizar todas sus opciones:

Opción 1: Decirle a Kazuha que aquella situación lo estaba haciendo sentir mal. Que estaba relegando a su mejor amigo por un capricho de niña adolescente. Que odiaba al tal Takenaka. Que le hubiera gustado que fuera la propia Kazuha quien le contara quién era y si realmente estaba interesada en él. Que su mejor amiga le confesara quién de los dos era más importante para ella.

"¡Maldición, esta no es una opción! Como le diga todo esto, se enterará de lo que siento por ella y no, no me atrevo. No voy a pasar por eso… ¿Y si por eso acabo perdiéndola irremediablemente? No, llevo callándome esto demasiados años como para que ahora un gilipollas como Takenaka me lo estropee todo.", dijo Heiji internamente

Opción 2: Evitar por todos los medios que la amistad entre Kazuha y Takenaka fuera a más. Acaparar a Kazuha todo lo posible. Intentar alejarlos. ¡Contar al padre de Kazuha que su hija estaba tonteando con un chico del instituto y pedirle que la controlara más! ¡Sí, estaba seguro de que contaría con el apoyo del señor Toyama, porque siempre había confiado la protección de Kazuha en Heiji!

"Heiji Hattori, eres un genio. Por eso eres el mejor detective del oeste…", sonrió de forma triunfal y se dirigió a la comisaría para ver al señor Toyama. Eran ya las 10 de la noche pero no le dio importancia: sabía perfectamente que el padre de Kazuha aún trabajaba a esas horas. Y era el único lugar en el que Heiji sabía que Kazuha no podía verlos u oírlos…

El señor Toyama lo recibió con unas palmaditas en la espalda. "¡Siempre tengo tiempo para Heiji Hattori! Por favor toma asiento y cuéntame en qué puedo ayudarte…".

\- No, esto es demasiado serio como para sentarme… - le dijo Heiji, sin apartar la mirada del suelo.

\- Hijo, me estás preocupando. ¿Ha pasado algo con Kazuha? ¿Os habéis peleado?

\- No… - Heiji notó cómo el corazón empezaba a latirle con fuerza. – Creo que Kazuha se está viendo con un chico…

\- Ah… - aquella respuesta indiferente hizo que Heiji mirara fijamente al señor Toyama. Lo vio muy tranquilo, imperturbable ante la gravedad de lo que le había confesado. - ¿Y cómo puedo ayudarte, Heiji? – le preguntó Toyama con una media sonrisa en sus labios. ¡¿Qué diablos le pasaba al padre de Kazuha?! ¿Por qué no entendía la gravedad del asunto? ¿Por qué estaba tan impasible?

\- ¿Cómo? No quiero que le pase nada malo a Kazuha. Ese mamón… ¡Se está acercando peligrosamente a Kazuha y debemos evitarlo antes de que nada peor ocurra!

\- De acuerdo, entonces lo que quieres es que advierta a Kazuha sobre ese tal…?

\- Takenaka. Yuu Takenaka. – con solo pronunciar su maldito nombre su interior ya ardía de rabia y celos.

\- Vale, a ese tal Takenaka. Quieres que le diga que no haga nada de lo que se arrepienta y que vaya con cuidado, no? – "no, en realidad quiero que le PROHÍBAS que salga con él. Solo yo me he ganado ese derecho después de tantos años soportando a tu hija", pensó Heiji.

\- No estoy tranquilo, señor Toyama. Temo por Kazuha, no quiero que le pase nada malo… - el comisario se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a Heiji. Le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

\- Hijo, el tiempo pasa rápido, muy rápido. Y hay situaciones que con el tiempo cambian. Tenéis 17 años y es normal que tú o ella conozcáis a otras personas e incluso os ilusionéis. Pero eso no significa que vuestra amistad se vaya a resentir. Debes estar tranquilo. – "Joder, directo en el clavo", pensó Heiji. El señor Toyama había verbalizado los sentimientos de Heiji en solo unas cuantas palabras.

Reflexionó sobre esa conversación en su camino de vuelta a casa. Y cuando se metió en la cama, aún seguía pensando en ello.

 _"Es normal que tú o ella conozcáis a otras personas e incluso os ilusionéis."_

No, Heiji se negaba. Si de algo estaba seguro en la vida, era de que nunca conocería a otra chica como Kazuha. Igual de noble, simpática, comprensiva… Nunca a nadie con el gran corazón de Kazuha. De pronto, sintió que su pecho le dolía. Sentía como si alguien lo estuviera presionando y le empezó a costar respirar. No quería perderla, pensar en esa posibilidad le volvía loco…

Una tarde en la que estaban estudiando en la habitación de Heiji, él se armó de valor para hacerle la pregunta definitiva.

\- Takenaka te gusta, ¿verdad? – le dijo compungido. No podía soportarlo más. Aunque le daba vergüenza preguntarle eso, necesitaba acabar ya con el tema.

\- ¡Qué dices! ¿Y desde cuándo te importa eso, Heiji? – la mirada de Heiji preocupó a Kazuha. De manera que su actitud cambió de defensiva a conciliadora… - Heiji, Takenaka es solo un amigo… - después de unos minutos de silencio, Kazuha se decidió. - ¡De acuerdo, te lo contaré todo! En realidad a Takenaka le gusta Nanami Sugawa y como yo soy su amiga, solo le estoy ayudando a ganarse su corazón. – Heiji no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué estás diciendo, ahou?

\- ¡Es eso, Heiji! Ayudo a Takenaka para que se acerque a Nanami y le cuento muchas cosas sobre ella. Él es muy tímido y le está costando mucho… - Heiji no pudo soportarlo y dio un manotazo encima de la mesa.

\- ¡Además de idiota, ciega! ¿No ves que eres tú la que realmente le interesa a Takenaka? Llevo observándolo mucho tiempo y no he visto que Takenaka mire o se dirija a Sugawa ni una sola vez. ¡Nanami es solo una excusa para acercarse a ti! – Kazuha lo miró con confusión. ¿Cómo que llevaba observando a Takenaka? Aunque Kazuha se dio cuenta de que Heiji estaba celoso, pasó por encima del asunto y salió a defender a su amigo Takenaka.

\- ¡Y tú además de idiota eres paranoico! – le atacó ella.

\- ¡No son paranoias, son deducciones de primero de detective!

\- ¿Ah sí? Pues si tan bueno eres deberías haber descubierto las pistas que llevo dejando desde hace tiempo. ¡Ahora ya es tarde! – Kazuha se levantó y se marchó de casa de Heiji dando un portazo.

Heiji no podía creerse lo que había oído. Esas pistas de las que hablaba Kazuha… ¿eran las que él pensaba? Pero aquella última frase, "¡Ahora ya es tarde!", lo estremeció. ¿Era realmente tarde para ellos dos? ¿Kazuha estaba ahora enamorada de Takenaka? Joder, aquella noche tampoco pudo dormir. Estuvo a punto de enviarle mensajes de móvil a Kazuha pero no reunió el valor.

"¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué todo me cuesta tanto? ¿Kazuha, qué me estás haciendo?", no podía dejar de preguntarse…

Todo empeoró a partir de aquel día. Los celos de Heiji iban cada día a más y sabía que la "amistad" entre Kazuha y Takenaka también. Ya no se atrevía a dejarlos solos y Heiji acompañaba a Kazuha cada día a casa, aunque tuviera que soportar la presencia de Takenaka. Aquella era la única forma de asegurarse de que entre ellos no pasaba nada más. Era imaginárselos abrazados o besándose y le entraban ganas de matar a Takenaka. Nunca pensó que él, el detective del oeste, el que luchaba contra los asesinos, pudiera sentir esos impulsos homicidas contra alguien. "¡Maldita Kazuha, todo esto es tu culpa!", pensaba para sus adentros.

Todo se estaba volviendo demasiado insostenible. No sabía si eran imaginaciones suyas, fruto de sus celos, pero a pesar de sus intentos por separarlos Heiji los veía cada vez más unidos. Kazuha incluso se volvió más abierta con Heiji y empezó a decirle cuándo iba a una cita con él. Bueno, en realidad Kazuha nunca llamó sus encuentros con Takenaka "citas", pero Heiji lo entendía así. De algún modo, parecía que Kazuha se sentía cómoda dominando la situación, siendo consciente en todo momento de los celos ardientes de Heiji. Así que él no se lo pensó: iría a la CITA que ambos tenían el próximo sábado, para vigilarlos muy de cerca y procurar que nada pasara entre esos dos.

En realidad fue una CITA aburrida. Fueron a un centro comercial y a un parque a pasear y a tomar helado. No pasó nada interesante, pero no le gustó ver a Kazuha tan cómoda con Takenaka. El tipo no hizo ningún ademán de acercársele. Lo más sospechoso que había hecho era invitarla al helado, pero poco más. Ni siquiera un roce o un intento de cogerle la mano. Eso tranquilizó a Heiji y lo llevó a pensar que quizá el equivocado era él y que Kazuha tenía razón: quizá a ese indeseable sí que le gustaba realmente Nanami Sugawa y solo eran amigos… Al fin cayó la noche y la CITA ya se acababa. "¡Por fin! Quiero irme ya a casa y descansar", pensaba Heiji. El último destino fue casa de Kazuha. Takenaka la había acompañado y allí estaban ahora: ellos dos en la puerta despidiéndose y Heiji oculto tras la pared de la esquina. Pero algo empezó a no ir bien. Takenaka se estaba acercando a ella peligrosamente. Heiji se puso en alerta cuando él la cogió levemente del codo de la mano izquierda. "¡Mierda! ¿Por qué la toca?", se alarmó para sus adentros. Heiji estaba demasiado lejos como para escuchar lo que Takenaka le estaba diciendo en aquel momento a Kazuha, pero aquella mirada y aquella actitud no tenían nada que ver a lo que Heiji había estado observando durante toda la tarde. Las cosas se estaban poniendo serias… En un rápido movimiento del que Heiji apenas fue consciente, Takenaka envolvió el delgado cuerpo de Kazuha en sus brazos. Ella se mantuvo inmóvil, incapaz de descifrar qué estaba ocurriendo. Heiji no podía salir de su asombro, pero es que tampoco podía reaccionar. Eran solo segundos de inacción antes de la tormenta que se estaba a punto de desatar en su interior. La sangre empezó a hervirle rápidamente. ¡¿Qué se había creído ese salido?! ¡¿Con qué derecho abrazaba a Kazuha?!

\- ¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH! – gritó con fuerza Heiji. Kazuha enseguida lo miró y se separó levemente del cuerpo de Takenaka, que aún la agarraba por los brazos. - ¡¿Qué estás haciendo con mi Kazuha?! ¡Te doy 5 segundos para que apartes tus sucias manos de ella! – después de oír aquello vio cómo Takenaka le dedicó una sonrisa desafiante y cogía a Kazuha con más fuerza. "¡Va a besarla!".

Antes de que Takenaka pudiera sentir los labios de Kazuha sobre los suyos, Heiji le pegó un puñetazo en la cara, tan fuerte que lo derribó por completo.

\- ¡Heiji! – exclamó una alarmada Kazuha, incapaz de creer lo que estaba viviendo.

\- ¡Te voy a matar, desgraciado! ¡Te juro que te mato! – le gritaba Heiji a Takenaka, mientras lo golpeaba una y otra vez y el chico intentaba defenderse golpeándolo también.

\- ¡Basta Heiji, basta! – solo el llanto de Kazuha lo hizo salir de su estado de rabia. Inmediatamente paró y vio a Takenaka con severas heridas por toda su cara ensangrentada. Un certero último puñetazo de Takenaka a Heiji lo hizo perder el conocimiento…

"¿Estoy muerto? Veo una luz al fondo… Sí, creo que estoy muerto… Pero da igual: ha sido defendiendo a Kazuha y creo que esa es la muerte más dulce que jamás hubiera podido desear…", pensó Heiji. Abrió de pronto los ojos y vio a su ángel a su lado. A su Kazuha. Se la veía muy preocupada.

\- ¡Has despertado, por fin! – Heiji la miró con confusión. Y después a su alrededor, estaba en el hospital.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

\- Tranquilo, solo unas cuantas horas. Takenaka te golpeó muy fuerte en la cabeza y perdiste el conocimiento.

\- Ese imbécil… Si no fuera por ti, ya estaría muerto… - un bofetón le impidió acabar su frase. Se llevó la mano a su mejilla y miró confuso a Kazuha.

\- No vuelvas a decir eso. No lo digas ni en broma. – ya estaba llorando de nuevo. Odiaba verla llorar, era superior a él. Y últimamente era lo único que provocaba… - No quiero que vuelvas a hacer lo que has hecho esta noche. Los asuntos que existan entre tú y yo debemos solucionarlos tú y yo y que nadie más se vea envuelto. – dijo Kazuha con una madurez que dejó sin palabras a Heiji.

\- Perdóname… No me pude controlar cuando vi que te estaba a punto de besar. Tampoco lo soporté cuando te abrazó. No podía quedarme quieto mientras te hacía todo eso, Kazuha.

\- Y que yo sepa no soy nada tuyo para que tengas esos ataques de celos, Heiji. – "Mierda, otra vez. Me ha vuelto a desarmar". – No importa… Quiero que cuando salgas de aquí vayas inmediatamente a disculparte con Takenaka. Él hará lo mismo contigo porque se lo he pedido. También le he pedido que no interponga ninguna demanda contra ti y no lo hará. – Kazuha cogió su bolso de la mesa, dispuesta a marcharse y dejar allí a Heiji.

\- Me da igual que él acepte mis disculpas o que me demande… Lo que quiero es que tú me perdones. – pero Kazuha no reaccionó y se marchó, dejándolo solo en la habitación, para que reflexionara sobre sus actos.

UNAS SEMANAS DESPUÉS…

Al ser verano y no tener clases, hacía bastantes días que Heiji no veía a Kazuha. El chico lo estaba pasando mal al no saber nada de ella, porque aún seguía enfadada con él. No podía aguantar un día más así, por lo que decidió que iría a verla. La conocía demasiado bien como para saber que si llamaba a la puerta ella no le abriría, así que decidió trepar hasta la ventana de su habitación. Tocó un par de veces y Kazuha se encontró con esa estúpida sonrisa que tanto había echado de menos. "Ahora no hagas ver como si no hubiera pasado nada, ahou…", pensó ella. Ella le abrió sin dudarlo. En realidad ella también lo había extrañado mucho…

\- ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿No era más fácil llamar a mi puerta?

\- Sabes que no hubiera funcionado tan bien. – Heiji le guiñó el ojo e hizo sonrojar a Kazuha.

\- Bueno, ¿y para qué has venido? – en un rápido movimiento Heiji cogió las manos de Kazuha, lo que hizo que la chica se sonrojara aún más.

\- No voy a salir de esta habitación hasta que me perdones. Pueden pasar horas, días, pero no me moveré de aquí hasta que las cosas entre nosotros dos hayan vuelto a la normalidad. – "Mucho que ganar, poco que perder", había pensado Heiji. Al fin y al cabo, estar encerrado en una habitación con Kazuha no era tan malo, sino al contrario…

\- ¡De acuerdo, pesado! Te perdono, pero lárgate ya. En cualquier momento pueden entrar y vernos aquí solos… Así… - Kazuha dirigió su mirada hacia sus manos, que seguían envueltas por las de Heiji. El chico, al darse cuenta, las soltó de inmediato y se sonrojó.

Heiji lo había conseguido. Lo mejor de todo era que, a parte de perdonarlo, había logrado que Kazuha aceptara su invitación para cenar juntos el sábado. Quizá ese era el momento que tanto había esperado. No porque fuera especial, sino porque aquel incidente con Takenaka le había hecho ver que el tiempo seguía pasando y ocultar sus sentimientos a Kazuha iba a ser cada vez más difícil. Ella era una chica jovial y hermosa. Estaba seguro de que Takenaka había sido solo el primero de todos los buitres que estaban por llegar, esperando por el amor de Kazuha. Pero ahí estaría Heiji Hattori en todo momento. El detective del oeste cambiaba de estrategia: no los combatiría a golpes ni a ataques de celos, porque había aprendido la lección. Desde ese momento había decidido que usaría un método más valiente: le confesaría sus sentimientos a Kazuha, sin miedo a nada.

 _"El tiempo pasa rápido, muy rápido. Y hay situaciones que con el tiempo cambian."_

Recordó esas palabras del padre de Kazuha. Tenía toda la razón: el tiempo había cambiado su relación con la joven. Hacía 10 años eran solo amigos… Y, desde que entró en la adolescencia, sus sentimientos hacia ella habían cambiado, convirtiéndose en un amor puro y sincero. Pero la irrupción de Takenaka había despertado en Heiji los más bajos instintos humanos y eso no era tolerable. A veces el silencio por si solo empeora las situaciones y Heiji no iba a dejar que ocultar sus sentimientos estropeara su relación con Kazuha.

Sí, era posible que, con su confesión, la situación cambiara para peor. Que ella lo rechazara y dejaran de ser amigos.

"Pero hay riesgos que vale la pena tomar, ¿no?", pensó Heiji mientras sonreía triunfante hacia el cielo.


	3. Momento 3 Una confesión inesperada

Corrió tan rápido como pudo. Incluso él mismo se sorprendió, nunca hubiera dicho que pudiera correr a esa velocidad. Aunque lo cierto era que nunca había puesto sus piernas a tal prueba como la de hoy. ¡Maldición! Justo tenía que tener la moto en el taller por una reparación, justo cuando más falta le hacía…

Llegó al hospital con la respiración muy entrecortada. "Planta 1, cuidados intensivos. Planta 1, cuidados intensivos", no paraba de repetirse internamente Heiji. Cuando por fin llegó vio a su padre, Heizo Hattori, y al padre de Kazuha, el señor Toyama, en el pasillo. Nada más observar su cara de preocupación, supo que algo no iba bien. Que aquello no era tan leve como le había dicho su padre por teléfono en un principio.

\- ¿Q-Que ha pasado? ¿Por qué ponéis esa cara? – les preguntó Heiji. Se hizo un silencio incómodo…

\- Heiji, Kazuha… Kazuha ha resultado herida en un tiroteo este mediodía… - dijo Heizo Hattori. El padre de Kazuha ni siquiera podía levantar su mirada del suelo.

\- Pero… ¿pero qué estás diciendo? – a Heiji se le dibujó una sonrisa en la cara de repente. Le sonaba a broma.

\- Kazuha pasó por casualidad por un banco en el que estaba habiendo un atraco… y no se lo pensó dos veces. Entró en el banco y puso a cubierto a un niño que había dentro… Lo protegió con su propio cuerpo y le dispararon por la espalda… Y ahora está grave. – a Heiji se le vino el mundo encima nada más oírlo. No se lo podía creer. Lo que estaba oyendo era típico de Kazuha… Sacrificarse para proteger a un niño… Poner en peligro su propia vida por otra persona… Sí, sin duda aquello era típico de esa ahou…

\- ¿¡Dónde está ahora!? ¡Quiero verla! – exigió Heiji.

\- Está en quirófano… - susurró el padre de Kazuha.

\- Joder, joder, joder… ¡JODER! – Heiji pegó un seco puñetazo contra la pared y bajó la mirada al suelo. Notó cómo sus ojos se entelaban, pero no quería llorar. No podía llorar. Kazuha iba a estar bien. Era todo en cuanto podía pensar en aquel momento…

Pasó una media hora y el médico les comunicó el estado de Kazuha. La operación había sido un éxito, pero tenían que esperar a las próximas horas, que eran críticas. Heiji sintió que el suelo temblaba bajo sus pies cuando vio a Kazuha a través del cristal, intubada y con tantas máquinas conectadas a su cuerpo. Puso sus manos sobre el cristal, como si aquello le ayudara a sentirse más cerca de ella. En ese momento habían entrado en la habitación el padre de Kazuha y Heizo Hattori. El señor Toyama la estaba agarrando de la mano y le hablaba, aunque Heiji no podía entrever qué era lo que le decía. Se le hizo eterno hasta que ambos hombres salieron de la habitación y dejaron que él entrara. Heiji se aisló del mundo al entrar en esa habitación. Solo podía ver a Kazuha y dejó de importarle si su padre o el de Kazuha lo estaban observando. Se sentó en una silla al lado de su Kazuha y la miró atentamente. Veía cómo su pecho se alzaba y contraía por su respiración y el sonido de las máquinas se convirtió en una melodía hipnotizadora. Estuvo en silencio durante un largo rato, porque Heiji estaba sin palabras. Jamás se hubiera podido imaginar a Kazuha en esa situación. Era Heiji quien tenía más números para estar en ese lugar. Era él el que se enfrentaba cada día a peligros, a delincuentes, a asesinos, porque era un maníaco de los misterios. Le atraía el riesgo y sin embargo… era Kazuha quien se estaba debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte. Porque había sido lo suficientemente valiente para sacrificarse por un niño al que no conocía de nada…

\- Tienes que resistir, Kazu… Tienes que sobrevivir. No nos puedes dejar solos. No me puedes dejar solo…

Una lágrima silenciosa recorrió el rostro de Heiji. Le aterró pensar en una vida sin su Kazuha. No podía concebirlo. Vivir sin ella era simplemente imposible. No podía vivir sin esos ojos verdes, sin esa cola de caballo, sin esas piernas bien definidas, sin su sonrisa, sin su ternura, sin su generosidad y sus ganas de ayudar siempre a la gente… No se imaginaba la vida sin sus discusiones continuas, pero tampoco sin los buenos momentos que siempre pasaban… Kazuha era más que su amiga. Era su confidente y una compañera de vida. Juntos habían vivido buenos y malos momentos… Pero siempre habían estado ahí el uno para el otro. Y ninguno de los dos se lo había pensado dos veces para arriesgar su vida por salvar la del otro.

\- Por eso no puedes dejarme Kazuha… Si tú te vas, ¿con quién me discutiré ahora? ¿Quién me acompañará a los casos como si fuera mi guardaespaldas? ¿Quién me protegerá? ¿Quién me agitará el cuerpo y el corazón si tú no estás, Kazuha?

Pero Kazuha no despertaba. Había mejorado, ya le habían retirado la respiración asistida y la habían desconectado de muchas de las máquinas, pero sin embargo no abría los ojos. Aquello desesperaba a Heiji, hasta el punto que no pudo resistirse a asistir a uno de los interrogatorios del tipo que disparó a Kazuha. En un principio mantuvo la calma pero cuanto más oía su declaración, más se crispaba. Oír su asquerosa voz y cómo se reía de las víctimas que había causado su estúpido atraco lo sacaron de sus casillas: entró en la sala del interrogatorio y empezó a golpear violentamente al delincuente. Un golpe por cada lágrima que había derramado por lo que le había hecho a su Kazuha.

\- ¡Quieto, Hattori! ¡Cálmate, vamos! – era su padre el que le chillaba y lo separó de ese indeseable.

\- ¡Déjame! ¡Lo quiero matar! ¡Por lo que le ha hecho a Kazuha! – Heiji luchó con todas sus fuerzas pero no pudo deshacerse de sus compañeros, que seguían separándolo del delincuente. Cuando el joven de 18 años se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, estalló en llanto. Eran demasiados sentimientos juntos, demasiado estrés emocional… No podía soportarlo. Heiji no podía aguantar más. Solo necesitaba que todo fuera como antes. Que Kazuha despertara y volviera a estar a su lado…

La visitaba cada día e incluso había noches que se quedaba a dormir en el hospital. Podía despertar en cualquier momento y quería estar a su lado cuando lo hiciera. Porque Kazuha despertaría, estaba seguro de eso. En una de esas noches de soledad y silencio, en la que solo estaban ella y él, Heiji deseó volver atrás en el tiempo. A aquella vez en que decidió que confesaría a Kazuha sus sentimientos. Hacía ya casi un año de aquel ataque de celos provocado por el imbécil de Takenaka. Heiji había invitado a Kazuha a cenar a un restaurante muy… digamos, adulto. Se había prometido a sí mismo que aquella era la noche en que se declararía a Kazuha, porque había estado a punto de perderla. Recordaba como si fuera ayer lo preciosa que se había puesto aquella noche, aunque aún estuviera algo enfadada con él. Llevaba el pelo suelto, un colgante e incluso se había maquillado un poco. Para él, Kazuha era simplemente perfecta. Aquella noche solo tuvo ojos para ella y una fuerza interior de origen desconocido, que nunca había sido tan potente como entonces, deseó llevarla a algún lugar privado para besarla toda la noche y quitarle ese vestido celeste tan bonito que llevaba puesto. Pero los miedos de siempre volvieron a invadirlo: ¿y si al confesarle sus verdaderos sentimientos la perdía para siempre? ¿Y si ella lo rechazaba? Jamás podría soportar un golpe así. Así que renunció antes de intentarlo. Prefería esconderse y callarse a satisfacer sus deseos con ella.

\- Sí, Kazuha… Aquella noche fui un estúpido… Como bien has dicho siempre, un auténtico ahou… - Heiji la miró, esperando alguna reacción de ella. Pero no, ella seguía profundamente dormida. La cogió de la mano y la besó, mientras más lágrimas caían por sus mejillas con energía. – Por favor Kazu… por favor… tienes que despertar. Tienes que volver. Es lo único que te pido… Tienes que ser fuerte, todos te estamos esperando… Yo te estoy esperando… Si vuelves, te juro que a partir de ahora aprovecharé mi tiempo contigo… Te juro que no perderé más oportunidades… No me esconderé más de ti, pero por favor no me dejes… Te necesito, Kazuha. Mi vida es una mierda sin ti, no valgo nada si no estás… Porque tú eres mi vida, ¿sabes? Eres mi vida entera y no puedo estar sin ti. Si tú te mueres yo… Yo me muero contigo, porque no soporto vivir sin ti. Te quiero… Te quiero más que a nadie en este mundo… - dijo Heiji y estuvo llorando un largo rato, con su cabeza escondida entre los brazos pero sin soltar la mano de Kazuha.

\- Heiji. – de pronto Heiji abrió los ojos. ¿Esa voz era de Kazuha o era una alucinación? Alzó la cabeza y ahí estaba ella, con los ojos abiertos y reincorporándose en la cama. Estaba algo colorada. – To-todo eso que has dicho… ¿Es verdad? – Heiji se quedó en silencio, incapaz de contestarle. En ese momento su mente estaba en blanco y llegó a pensar que todo estaba siendo un sueño. - ¿De verdad que yo te… gusto? – volvió a insistir ella. En ese momento Heiji se dio cuenta de que sí, aquel momento estaba siendo real. Le dedicó una sonrisa, se sentó en la cama y le acarició la mejilla izquierda con suavidad.

\- No, no me has oído bien. No me gustas. Te quiero, te quiero mucho, más que a nadie en este mundo. Eso es exactamente lo que te he dicho mientras estabas dormida… O eso creía. – Heiji no se lo podía creer. No solo Kazuha había despertado… Por fin se lo había dicho todo. A pesar de no conocer aún su reacción, él ya sentía que se había quitado un peso de encima. Los jóvenes no dudaron más de sus sentimientos y se dejaron llevar por su primer beso. El primer beso de esos chiquillos que se habían criado juntos y que siempre habían estado unidos por una fuerza mayor: el destino.


	4. Momento 4 Un deseo desesperante

Volver a tener a ese bebé en brazos era lo único en la vida que la hacía sentir bien y mal a la vez. Bien, porque despertaba en ella una ternura y un amor que jamás había experimentado. Mal, porque la hacía desear tener a su propio bebé en brazos. Un bebé de ella y de Heiji. Un bebé que se negaba a llegar por mucho que lo esperaran y lo desearan…

\- Está tan tranquilo contigo, eres increíble Kazuha. – le dijo su amiga Ran. Kazuha la miró.

\- ¿De verdad? – volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia el bebé y le sonrió.

\- Sí, no bromeo. Creo que ni conmigo se siente tan a gusto. Serás una madre estupenda.

Aquella afirmación le partió el corazón. Si era así, ¿por qué no lograba quedarse embarazada? ¿Por qué, después de casi un año de intentos, ese bebé que tanto quería aún no llegaba? ¿Es que Dios la estaba castigando por alguna razón? ¿Es que no se merecía ser madre? Se hacía tantísimas preguntas… Cada una la atormentaba y era desesperante no encontrar respuestas.

\- Kazuha, no te preocupes. Vuestro bebé acabará viniendo. No te angusties más. – la joven la miró con ojos llorosos. Sabía que Ran tenía razón, pero era fácil decir aquello sin estar en su situación… El hijo de Shinichi y Ran apenas había nacido hacía unos meses y fue una sorpresa para ambos. No lo esperaban, pero lo recibieron con los brazos abiertos y con todo el amor del mundo. Claro, para Ran tranquilizar a Kazuha era fácil…

La joven de Osaka sentía que no había nadie en el mundo que la entendiera. Ni siquiera Heiji. Su marido se preocupaba más por ella que por el hecho de no poder concebir, por el momento, a ningún niño. Le preocupaba que aquello la acabara afectando psicológicamente de una forma irreversible. Pero es que para Kazuha era una tortura que cada mes le bajara el período, porque aquello quería decir que sus intentos habían sido infructíferos un mes más. Ya llevaban 9 meses intentándolo en serio… Pero el éxito se resistía en llegar.

Heiji sabía que cada mes tenía que soportar a una Kazuha llorando y lamentándose en cama durante al menos una semana. Se convirtió en algo matemático: cada vez que llegaba por la noche y no la podía encontrar en ningún rincón del apartamento, iba a su habitación de matrimonio. Allí se la encontraba, llorando como una magdalena, acostada en la cama y a oscuras. Y no había forma de animarla, porque su Kazuha se sumergía en un pozo de negatividad del que no salía hasta días después. Al principio, él la intentaba ani[EJ1] mar con bromas. Los primeros meses le decía que no pasaba nada por no haberla dejado embarazada, porque él se lo pasaba muy bien en sus intentos y que no le importaba repetir día a día, mes a mes. Pero aquella broma pronto dejó de hacerle gracia a Kazuha. Y lo cierto es que a Heiji pronto le dejó de apetecer hacer bromas relacionadas con ese tema, porque mes a mes el estado de Kazuha le preocupaba más.

\- Por Dios, Kazuha… no soporto verte así. Vamos a dar una vuelta, te despejarás, te irá bien, de verdad. No puedes estar encerrada aquí eternamente. – le dijo una de las veces de los meses más recientes. Ella le negó con la cabeza.

\- No quiero… No puedo ni moverme…

Heiji empezó a pensar que los intentos frustrados de quedarse embarazada estaban sumiendo a Kazuha en una depresión. Y aunque él no estaba estresado por no poder concebir, ver a Kazuha en aquella situación empezó a desesperarlo también y comenzó a desear con muchísimas ganas que se quedaran embarazados de una buena vez. No importaba que dejaran de hacer los intentos que tanto le gustaban. Lo único que Heiji quería era ver a Kazuha feliz y si un bebé podía brindarle esa felicidad, entonces él también desearía a ese bebé con las mismas ganas que Kazuha.

Ya eran mediados de junio y el calor estaba empezando a llegar. En una semana Heiji y ella celebraban 3 años de matrimonio, los años más felices de su vida. Kazuha cogió la foto que tenía encima de su escritorio en la oficina y la observó con emoción. En ella aparecían ambos, Kazuha recordaba que se tomaron aquella foto en los primeros años de su noviazgo. En realidad siempre había sido feliz con él, desde pequeña. Pero ser su esposa, ser la señora Hattori, había sido un sueño hecho realidad para ella. El día de su boda… Dios, aquel había sido el día más feliz de toda su vida. Heiji estaba tan guapo y recordó lo nerviosa que estuvo en su noche de bodas. Tan nerviosa como si fuera su primera experiencia con el sexo. Era absurdo, porque hacía muchos años que se acostaban juntos, pero era el ambiente, las emociones del día y la felicidad por ser la mujer de Heiji Hattori lo que la habían hecho sentir como si aquella fuera su primera vez con el hombre de su vida. A Kazuha se le cayeron dos lágrimas al recordar todos aquellos momentos y salió disparada de la oficina.

Heiji temía el momento de llegar a casa. En la oficina, los compañeros de Kazuha le habían dicho que se había marchado de pronto sin decir palabra y que les había dado la sensación de que había estado llorando. Por eso, Heiji pensó que cuando llegara a casa se encontraría lo mismo de cada mes: a Kazuha en cama, llorando y con la habitación a oscuras. Un mes más… Otro fracaso… Otro intento infértil… ¿De verdad no podían tener hijos? El desánimo empezaba a hacer mella en él también…

Llegó a casa y estaba todo a oscuras, por lo que encendió la luz. Entonces vio que el hogar que compartía con Kazuha estaba decorado con guirnaldas, globos flotantes y demás material de fiesta. Entró en la habitación matrimonial y allí estaba ella, su Kazuha, sentada en el borde de la cama. Y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron ella se acercó a él ofreciéndole una copa de champán.

\- Aunque sé que nuestro aniversario es la semana que viene… No me he podido resistir a hacerte este pequeño detalle. Por todo lo que haces por mí día a día, por lo que me cuidas, por los dolores de cabeza que te doy cada mes… - al decir aquello, Kazuha sintió unas ganas irrefrenables de llorar, pero pudo aguantárselas. – Heiji, no te preocupes más por mí. Pase lo que pase, sé que quiero estar a tu lado y que tú estés al mío. Que venzamos juntos todas las adversidades y que… si no podemos tener hijos… - la voz se le empezó a entrecortar por las lágrimas. – Que si no podemos tener hijos, también lo superemos juntos. Es lo único que pido, que estemos juntos hasta el final. Si te tengo a ti, el resto me da igual. Todo lo demás deja de ser importante. Me basta con que estemos juntos y seguir amándote como he hecho toda mi vida. – Kazuha vio que Heiji se limpiaba una única lágrima de su rostro y recordó que su marido ni siquiera había llorado el día de su boda.

\- Tonta, claro que sí. Te lo dije hace 3 años y te lo vuelvo a decir ahora; "Hasta que la muerte nos separe." – ambos se sonrieron y se fundieron en un beso cargado de emoción y sentimientos.

Ya había llegado agosto y el calor no hacía más que incrementarse día a día. Kazuha estaba de vacaciones y había quedado con unas amigas, pero notaba que en la calle hacía tanto calor que no le apetecía nada salir. "Habría estado mejor en casa con el aire acondicionado a toda potencia…", pensó. Heiji aún estaba trabajando, no cogía sus vacaciones hasta la semana que viene y por eso ella había aprovechado para quedar con sus amigas antes de irse de viaje con su marido, por lo que no podía cancelar la cita.

Efectivamente quedar con ellas un día caluroso no había sido una buena idea. Al poco rato de empezar a caminar por las calles de Osaka con sus amigas, Kazuha empezó a encontrarse mal. Empezó a marearse y a sentir un poco de náuseas. Pensó en que debería haber desayunado algo antes de salir de casa pero llevaba unos días con el estómago cerrado y había optado por no comer nada. Se paró y se apoyó levemente en una pared cuando notó que sus ojos empezaban a ver borroso. Lo último que oyó fue a una de sus amigas preguntándole si estaba bien…

Despertó en el hospital, rodeada de sus amigas y de Heiji. Enseguida entró el doctor y una enfermera, que pidieron que todo el mundo, incluido Heiji, los dejaran a solas con la paciente. Empezaron a hacerle muchas preguntas y Kazuha aún seguía algo aturdida, por lo que no estaba siendo muy explicativa.

\- ¿Cuánto hace que no tiene su periodo? – dijo el doctor. Kazuha se quedó pensando.

\- Creo que la última vez fue… hacia mediados o finales de junio, no estoy segura. No suelo ser meticulosa con este tema porque soy algo irregular... – la enfermera le dio un test de embarazo y le pidió que se lo hiciera en aquel momento. Se lo hizo y Kazuha no podía creerse lo que estaba viendo: dos rayitas que fueron un milagro para ella. Lloró de felicidad durante unos minutos. ¡Aquello estaba siendo real! ¡Después de tanto tiempo, por fin estaba embarazada! Salió del baño prácticamente pálida, sin podérselo creer aún, y afirmó con la cabeza, una señal que tanto el doctor como la enfermera entendieron perfectamente. – Por favor, no le digan nada a mi marido. Quiero que lo sepa por mí.

Cuando los facultativos abandonaron la habitación, Heiji volvió a entrar. Kazuha le mintió. Le dijo que los médicos solo le habían hecho algunas preguntas y que creían que todo se debía a un golpe de calor. "Nada importante, no te preocupes. Ya nos podemos ir a casa", le dijo ella. Por nada del mundo quería darle una noticia tan importante como aquella en un hospital. Así que Kazuha pensó en una forma divertida e ingeniosa de contárselo. A los pocos días, cuando Heiji ya estaba de vacaciones, recibió un paquete a su nombre. Le extrañó mucho, puesto que no había comprado nada.

\- ¿Kazuha, has comprado algo a mi nombre? – le preguntó. Su mujer le negó con la cabeza y Heiji empezó a abrir el paquete. Eran dos patucos y Heiji frunció el ceño. – Alguien se habrá equivocado, yo no he comprado dos patucos…

\- No, no es un error. El paquete es para ti. – Heiji miró a su esposa extrañado, aún incapaz de entender nada.

\- M-me… ¿me estás diciendo… que…?

\- Sí. ¡Vamos a ser padres! – Heiji tiró el paquete al suelo y corrió a abrazar a su esposa. Un abrazo que duró una eternidad. Dos cuerpos con las emociones a flor de piel y unos corazones que se sentían plenos al saber que en 9 meses su sueño de tener un bebé se cumpliría.

Y así fue. La hija de Heiji y Kazuha nació en primavera, en pleno florecimiento de las sakuras, y llenó el hogar de los Hattori de pura ternura, felicidad y más amor.


End file.
